Pierrot ピエロ
by misakomae96
Summary: Di sebuah kelopok sirkus kecil, ada seorang Pierrot tanpa nama... From Pierrot by Hatsune Miku. RnR


**Halo Rionne kembali~**

**Sebenernya sih udah bikin dari minggu lalu.. tapi, baru sempet upload soalnya lagi uas, anyways.. RnR!**

* * *

Pierrot [ピエロ]

Ada sebuah kelompok sirkus kecil yang selalu berpindah-pindah tempat untuk mengadakan pertunjukkan-pertunjukkannya dengan sebuah bus besar. Salah satu anggotanya adalah seorang badut yang selalu membuat orang tersenyum hanya dengan melihatnya dan disukai orang-orang. Tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa nama badut itu yang sebenarnya. Dia hanya dipanggil dengan "_Pierrot, Pierrot_". Dia sudah sejak kecil bekerja sebagai seorang "_Pierrot_". Dia selalu memakai topeng putih dengan wajah tersenyum. Tidak ada satupun orang yang mengetahui wajah Pierrot itu.

"Pierrot, Pierrot!" panggil seorang anak kecil.

Si Pierrot sedang berjalan-jalan di kota membeli barang-barang yang ada di daftar belanja yang diberikan oleh ketua sirkus. Si Pierrot menengok ke arah anak itu dan membuat anak itu tersenyum dan memanggil teman-temannya.

"Hei, ada Pierrot lho!" ucap anak laki-laki itu kepada teman-temannya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Pierrot sudah dikelilingi banyak orang.

"_Apa boleh buat, aku akan mengadakan pertunjukkan gratis disini,"_ pikirnya dalam hati.

Pierrot mulai menghibur orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia memutar-mutarkan bola di udara, memberikan lelucon-lelucon lucu, dan melakukan sedikit "sulap". Pada saat dia melakukan atraksi berdiri dan berjalan di atas bola, dia yang berusaha menyeimbangkan diri terjatuh dari bola karena kehilangan keseimbangannya ke tanah dan kepalanya berdarah. Orang-orang menertawakan caranya jatuh yang ceroboh itu. Si Pierrot langsung melakukan sulap kecil membuat bunga di bagian kepalanya yang berdarah dan memberi anak laki-laki yang berdiri di dekatnya sebuah bunga dan menepuk kepala anak itu dan berbisik, "Tidak apa-apa, lihatlah sulapku ini. Sulap untuk membuat orang lain bahagia." Anak itu langsung tersenyum dan tertawa. Tidak lama kemudian penonton-penonton sudah dibuat tersenyum dan tertawa kembali oleh Pierrot. Namun, di sela-sela orang-orang yang tertawa dengan bahagia itu, dia melihat seorang perempuan berambut panjang diikat dua yang melihatnya dengan tatapan sedih. Si Pierrot menyadari menghampiri perempuan itu.

"Kenapa kau berwajah sedih? Kenapa kau melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu?" tanya Pierrot yang kebingungan dengan tatapan perempuan itu yang penuh dengan kesedihan padahal orang lain tertawa dengan gembira hanya dengan melihatnya saja. Perempuan itu terlihat kaget dan mulai menangis.

"Habisnya kebohonganmu menyedihkan," jawab perempuan itu dengan terisak-isak.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan sebuah kebohongan sekalipun," jawab Pierrot itu dengan tertawa namun perempuan itu kembali menangis.

"_Kenapa kau menangis? Aku akan membuatmu tersenyum. Lihatlah aku.. Si Pierrot. Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa… Pekerjaanku adalah membuat orang lain tersenyum. Jadi tertawakanlah aku. Tersenyumlah… Aku akan membuatmu tersenyum ," _ucap Pierrot itu dalam hati.

…

Setelah Pierrot pulang dari tugasnya berbelanja dan memberikan barang belanjaannya ke ketua sirkus, dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Dia teringat dengan perempuan yang tadi. Meskipun tugasnya adalah membuat orang lain bahagia… Tapi dia tidak mampu untuk membuat perempuan itu tersenyum, namun malah menangis.

"_Aku harus membuatnya tersenyum… Tugasku adalah membuat orang lain tersenyum… Ini hanyalah satu-satunya cara untuk menebus dosaku…_"

Pierrot itu dipanggil oleh salah satu teman seanggota sirkusnya untuk makan malam. Si Pierrot akhirnya pergi ke ruang makan besar di bus sirkus keliling itu. Bus itu sudah seperti rumah untuk seluruh anggotanya. Ketua sirkus duduk di meja paling ujung bersama dengan partnernya.

"Lusa kita akan mengadakan pertunjukan disini. Saya harap kalian semua bisa bekerja dengan sebaik-baiknya untuk menghibur penonton. Mari kita makan," ucap ketua dan makan malampun di mulai. Setelah makan malam selesai, dia kembali lagi ke kamarnya dan tertidur.

...

Si Pierrot berlatih dan berlatih dengan keras untuk membuat penonton terhibur, untuk melihat senyuman dari para penonton dan juga perempuan itu. Meskipun waktu latihan sudah usai, dia tetap berlatih. Dua teman sekamarnya yang telah mengakhiri latihannya juga mengajaknya untuk kembali beristirahat.

"Pierrot, kau sudah lama latihan. Beristirahatlah. Hari juga sudah malam. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu," ujar Nell.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan berlatih sebentar lagi," jawab sang Pierrot.

"Nell benar! Lihatlah tangan dan kakimu itu, kau penuh dengan luka!" ucap Dell yang setuju dengan Nell.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku. Cara menghibur orang lain. Aku ingin membuat penonton tertawa bahagia," kata Pierrot itu.

Malam itu adalah malam terakhir sebelum pertunjukkan sirkus di mulai. Nell dan Dell menemani dan membantu Pierrot latihan sampai tengah malam namun mereka tidak menyadari ada seorang anggota yang mengintip mereka yang iri pada Pierrot itu . Setelah latihan itu selesai pada tengah malam, Nell mengobati luka Pierrot. Mereka kembali ke kamar mereka, dan tidak lama kemudian, Nell dan Dell tertidur.

"Terima kasih," bisik sang Pierrot kepada kedua teman sekamarnya itu dan kemudian tertidur.

…

Hari ini adalah hari pertunjukkan dimulai. Pertunjukkan di mulai pada malam harinya. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang membeli tiket sirkus itu dan perempuan yang waktu itu. Dia datang untuk melihat Pierrot kembali. Tiket belum lama di jual sudah habis. Penonton sangat antusias untuk menonton pertunjukkan sirkus ini.

Sementara itu di bagian peralatan…

"Lihat saja Pierrot… Akanku buat kau menderita.. HAHAHAHA!"

Orang yang iri padanya, yang diam-diam melihat latihannya kemarin malam, memotong tali tambang yang akan digunakan Pierrot itu hingga kira-kira akan putus namun tidak akan disadari ketika di pasang oleh para kru. _Sempurna_. Hanya itu lah yang ada di pikiran orang licik itu.

...

Malam telah tiba, tenda sirkus telah dibuka tanpa penonton sudah boleh masuk. Penonton berbondong-bondong memasuki tenda sirkus dengan tertawa dan tersenyum, antusias dengan pertunjukkan apa yang akan ditonton mereka meskipun perempuan itu tetap berwajah sedih.

Penonton telah menduduki kursi masing-masing dan perempuan itu duduk di bagian hampir paling depan. Tidak lama kemudian pertunjukkannya dimulai. Pertunjukkan demi pertunjukkan telah ditonton hingga akhirnya giliran si Pierrot maju. Penonton berseru-seru memanggil, "Pierrot! Pierrot!" dan Pierrot melambai-lambaikan tangan kepada seluruh penonton. Sekilas Pierrot bertatapan dengan perempuan itu, dan ketika anak itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu, "DOR!" suara tembakan pistol ketua sirkus tanda memulai pertunjukkannya.

Dia mulai menghibur penonton kembali dengan leluconnya dan sulapnya. Dia membuat bunga berterbangan dari atas. Dia juga behasil berjalan di atas bola tanpa berjatuhan sambil memutar-memutarkan bola di udara. Kemudian dia menaiki tangga ke atas, dimana dia akan menaiki sepeda beroda satu di atas seutas tali tambang. Ketika dia sampai di puncak tempat dia akan melakukan atraksi itu, penonton bersorak-sorai. Pierrotpun mulai menaiki sepedanya dan mengendarainya di atas tambang. Baru sebentar dia berada di atas tambang, tambangnya mulai mau putus. Perempuan itu menyadarinya dan berteriak, namun sudah terlambat. Ketika perempuan itu berteriak, saat itu juga tali tambangnya putus.

Pierrot itu terjatuh sedangkan penonton berteriak histeris. Topeng yang digunakan oleh Pierrot itu terlepas ke udara. Saat dia sampai ke tanah dengan bunyi yang cukup terdengar, perempuan itu langsung menghampirinya.

"Perlihatkanlah wajahmu yang sebenarnya yang ada di balik topeng itu, yang tidak pernah kau tunjukkan ke siapapun. Merasakan sakit ketika kau terluka, ketika sulit bersedih.. Tidak ada yang salah dengan semua itu," ucap anak itu kepada Pierrot yang tidak bertopeng itu yang kepalanya sangat banyak darah.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir bila tidak dapat membuat senyuman yang baik, hanya kumohon… Jangan pernah berbohong lagi. Tidak apa-apa bila kau tidak bisa menanggung semuanya sendirian… Aku akan menangis bersama denganmu…"

Anak itu akhirnya menangis, dan Pierrot tanpa nama itupun ikut menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa… Terima kasih karena sudah menemukan wajahku yang hampir kulupakan."

_Lihatlah, kini Pierrot pembohong telah menghilang…_

Tidak lama kemudian, _ambulance_ datang dan Pierrot itu langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit. Pelaku yang memotong tambang telah ditemukan dan di serahkan ke polisi serta di keluarkan dari sirkus. Kelompok sirkus untuk sementara menetap di kota itu sambil menunggu kesembuhan Pierrot.

…

Pada saat kunjungan perempuan itu di rumah sakit ke kamar dimana Pierrot dirawat…

"Hey, Pierrot-kun… Namaku Miku. Hatsune Miku. Siapakah namamu?" tanya perempuan berambut biru muda itu kepada Pierrot dengan segaris senyum lembut di wajahnya.

"Namaku adalah.. Rei. Kagane Rei," jawab Pierrot berambut hitam itu.


End file.
